


An unexpected visit

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Maryse apologizing to Magnus, Maryse knows/sees Magnus is THE ONE for Alec, Not Canon Compliant, Post 3x01, Protective Alec Lightwood, just saying it doesn't interfere with the story, post 3x01: On Infernal Ground, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Maryse knows she has to do this. So she just knocks before she can tell herself not to.





	An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worth it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049417) by [hufflebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee). 



> I just like that Maryse has been getting a better person and this is the Maryse I want. Also, Magnus deserves to know how much he is loved.

Magnus felt someone walk through the wards surrounding his loft before there was an actual knock on the front door. He snapped his fingers and a pair of Alec's sweatpants appeared, covering his legs. There was a brief moment of Alec's scent lingering where Magnus was standing. He'd been running around the loft in his underwear and a robe, clearly not expecting anyone except Alec but his boyfriend didn't knock. He had a key, after all. Alec also felt different when he entered the wards. Magnus's magic had grown equally fond of the nephilim as Magnus himself so Magnus could tell when Alec arrived at home. He walked over to the door and was surprised to find none other than Maryse Lightwood standing there. He blinked at her silently.  


“May I come in? I need to talk to you.”  
“Of course. Come in.” Magnus took a step back to let her in.  
She was wearing one of her usual professionally elegant dresses but the shy smile on her lips made her look different somehow. Like a completely different person. He walked behind her into the living room and gestured for her to sit down on the couch.  
“What did you want to talk about? Is Alec okay?” Magnus's voice was laced with concern and he saw a soft smile flash across Maryse's face at that. He couldn't help but worry when his boyfriend's mother showed up at his home for seemingly no reason at all. Especially since they had not liked each other in the past. Until dating Alec, their relationship had always only been business.  


“Alec is fine. I think he is still on a mission with Isabelle, he should return soon. But that's not directly why I am here. I wanted to thank you. And I'm sorry to hear about the High Warlock of Brooklyn position change.“  


She was looking down at her hands nervously. Magnus was too surprised to respond immediately. Maryse Lightwood wants to... _thank_ him..? And felt _sorry for him_..? What was happening?  
He sat down on the chair opposite of her.  
“You came here to thank me. For what?“  
She looked up, she was biting her lip now.  


“I know I've been horrible to you since the day I met you. I know. Believe me when I say I regret that a lot. In the time you've been with Alec I started to realize how wrong I have been. I shouldn't have needed my own son being gay and in love with a downworlder to realize that, but I did. I always believed all the things people said about you but now I've finally realized that these people don't even know you. You are a good man, Magnus. I know that now and I'm glad you and Alec met. I'm glad you make him happy.“  


Magnus really didn't know what to say but apparently that didn't seem to bother Maryse as she continued her speech.  


“I misjudged you. And for that, I apologize. How I treated you is nothing that can be excused and I do know that. I should have gotten to know you before assuming things about you just based on your sexuality or the way you choose to dress. None of that changes the fact that you are a good person.“  
She paused and Magnus really felt like he needed to say something in response.  
“Maryse, I'm glad to know you've changed like this and I'm happy you realized these things, and if not for me I'm happy for Alec. He is your son and he loves you very much. As much as I appreciate your apology, I fail to understand how this is a 'thank you'? What exactly are you thanking me for?“  


It was silent for a moment until Maryse took a deep breath.  


“Aline Penhallow called me earlier today. She told me that she offered Alec a job in Alicante and that he turned it down. She told me that she's proud of him and that you two are making her slowly feel better about her relationship with her girlfriend. She heard Alec talk to you in the background of their call. I mean, I knew you're the first one he talks to, anyway.”  
Magnus knew that Alec had wanted to tell his mother about it later but that wouldn't work out now. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.  
“You wanted to thank me for that? What am I missing here? It would have been a great opportunity for Alec.”  
Maryse chuckled and for a second Magnus really thought that this might be a shapeshifting demon and not Maryse Lightwood.  


“Yes, Magnus, I wanted to thank you for loving Alec so much that he doesn't want to move away from you. And don't even try to argue that you're not the reason he's staying in New York. I _know_ you are, he's been so happy since you entered his life. You did call him a 'repellent brat' once, if I remember correctly, though. But, yes, I'm very thankful that you're here, regardless of what I've said or thought before I got to know you.”  
Magnus stared at her, processing what she had just said to her. Had she just _teased_ him? They had never been friendly to each other and this was all very new to him but it felt nice.  
“I must say, it's clear where Alec got his bluntness from. No offense. I won't lie, I'm surprised about this. And I can't believe you really remember that, that was so long ago. I really do love Alexander and I only want him to be happy, whether that is in New York or in Alicante. I can't say it didn't make me happy that he wants to stay, though.”  
Maryse sighed.  


“Do you even know how much you changed his life for the better? He'd be miserable in Alicante without you.”  


Just as she said that, the door clicked open and Magnus cursed himself for being to caught up in Maryse's words to not notice Alec stepping through the wards.  


“Babe, I'm home.”  
A second later Alec stepped into the living room, his focus on Magnus, a beaming smile on his lips. The smile faded when he saw his mother sitting on the couch.  
“Mum, what are you doing here? You knew I wasn't home, I was on a mission.”  
She stood up and walked over to her son.  


“I wanted to talk to Magnus. I was just here as his boyfriend's mum, not as a Shadowhunter. I have to go now anyway, I said what I needed to say. I hope you two will have a nice evening. I love you, Alec.”  
Maryse quickly hugged Alec and then hurried out the loft. Magnus walked up to his boyfriend who just frowned at him. His eyes were silently questioning if Maryse had told the truth as he looked at Magnus.  
“Don't frown, Alexander, you look so much better when you smile.”  
Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. Soft and full of love, like he often did. When they broke apart, Alec cupped his boyfriend's face with one hand.  


“What did she want? Was she rude to you?”  
Magnus laughed and rested his hands on his boyfriend's waist.  
“She wasn't. On the contrary, she wanted to thank me. But I appreciate your concern. I was quite surprised myself to see her show up here.”  
“What did she thank you for? Other than you being just amazing in general, of course.” Alec grinned at him and Magnus turned to sneak his arms around his waist and hug him, resting his head on Alec's chest, listening to his heartbeat.  


“Aline called her today. I don't know what she said exactly but she told your mother about the job. Maryse just wanted me to know that she sees that the way she treated me, even before you and I met actually, was wrong and that she's glad that I love you enough for you to want to stay here. With me. And that she's sorry about me not being the High Warlock anymore.”  
Alec smiled, even though Magnus couldn't see that.  
“I'm glad she's trying to be better. There's no way I could have been civil with her if she didn't accept this. And me in general. And she's right, I do want to stay with you forever and I love you too. So much.”  
And so Alec texted his mum a _'thank you'_ before going to sleep next to the man of his dreams and enjoyed feeling entirely content in his life.

He didn't need a better job if that meant not having Magnus Bane by his side and getting to fall asleep and wake up next to him everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated♥
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr ](https://ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com)


End file.
